A proper installation process for satellite terminals is to wait until all cabling connecting an indoor unit to an outdoor unit is completed before powering on the indoor unit. One or more cables connecting the indoor unit to the outdoor unit is referred to as an inter-facility link (IFL). Connecting cables after the indoor unit is powered on is called Hot Plugging. When Hot Plugging, a center conductor of the IFL cable can touch a cable ground shield, thereby creating a current surge, which typically causes the indoor unit to power cycle. Some cable surge events could damage components of the indoor unit.
While on a roof, after connecting the IFL cable(s) with the indoor unit powered off, proper installation protocol specifies that the indoor unit may then be powered on. In order to power on the indoor unit, an installer climbs down from a roof and enters a customer premises in order to power on the indoor unit. The installer may turn on various control signals from the indoor unit to the outdoor unit before climbing up a ladder to the roof to adjust and test the antenna. When the installer wishes to turn off the various control signals and turn on other control signals, the installer must again climb down the ladder from the roof in order to enter the customer premises.